


A Lothal Lullaby

by MrRhapsodist



Series: Sweet Domestic Star Wars Saga [13]
Category: Star Wars: Rebels
Genre: ABDL, Breastfeeding, Cute Ending, Diapers, Domestic Fluff, Gen, Interspecies Awkwardness, Mandalorian Culture (Star Wars), Pregnancy, Sharing a Bed, Twi'leks (Star Wars)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-05
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-18 02:07:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29850939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrRhapsodist/pseuds/MrRhapsodist
Summary: Hera is several months pregnant with Kanan's child, and she's feeling lonely being cooped up on theGhost.Fortunately, Sabine is there, and she's got some unresolved issues to work out as well. All it takes is a little maternal affection and change of clothes to make it happen...
Relationships: Hera Syndulla & Sabine Wren
Series: Sweet Domestic Star Wars Saga [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1942525
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	A Lothal Lullaby

**Author's Note:**

  * For [florgi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/florgi/gifts).



When Sabine entered her quarters on the _Ghost,_ she found Hera Syndulla lying on her bed, propped up by a dozen pillows. The Twi’lek had her lekku flopped over the pillows, coiling downard like resting serpents. For once, she wasn’t in her flight suit and headband. Instead, the famous Rebel general was wearing little more than a white bedrobe and gown. Her downtime attire did little to hide the generous swell of her belly, on which both Hera’s hands rested.

Sabine could only shake her head and smile. “Couldn’t make it to your own bed?”

“What can I say?” Hera chuckled. “Your room’s closer to the cockpit than mine.”

Sabine stood in the doorway, glancing around. She knew she shouldn’t have worried. Chopper had plugged in and powered down for the night. Zeb was off on some assignment with Kallus and Dodonna’s forces. That left the women of the _Ghost_ alone for the night on the outskirts of Lothal City, and even though she had on full _beskar_ armor, seeng Hera’s eyes glide over her made Sabine feel distinctly naked.

For a moment, her mother’s eyes were burning through the back of her neck. Sabine fought back a shudder.

“Something wrong?” Hera asked.

“I don’t think so?” Shaking her head, Sabine entered her room and let the door slide shut behind her. She wandered to the bed and sat down beside the pregnant Twi’lek. “I got off the comm with Krownest...”

Hera’s eyes gleamed. “Your family’s doing all right?”

“Sounds like it. Things are quieting down on Mandalore, but who knows if it’ll change.”

“Well, if you ever need to visit—”

Sabine laughed. “Don’t worry. I’ll be sure to let you know.”

“Good.” Hera shifted her weight over to one side of the bed, making room on the quilt. “Stay with me for a bit?”

“Um, it’s _my_ quarters, Hera.” Sabine shrugged. “Where else was I gonna go?”

“Good point.” Hera frowned and glanced at her belly. “I would have gone to my room, but...”

Sabine nodded. “Okay, now it’s _my_ turn to ask what’s wrong.”

Hera remained quiet for a while. Sabine did as well. But she took the opportunity to strip off pieces of her armor. First came her vambraces and kneepads, followed by her arm and torso armor. Her helmet sat on a nearby table where she’d left it earlier. Sabine liked its new violet-and-gold pattern. One day, she’d get to show it to her father in person and see how he liked her color scheme. The thought of him in his workshop on Krownest, diligently working on his next piece as fresh snow fell outside his window, made Sabine smile to herself.

When she turned back, Hera drummed her fingers along her belly, lost in thought.

“Well?” Sabine prompted.

“I’m just...” Hera grimaced. “I hate being grounded. I know, I know, I’ve got a child on the way, but I miss being _up_ there.” She glanced around the art-covered walls of Sabine’s quarters. “It’s not fair that I’ve got med droids giving me orders and keeping me in bed. There’s a war on, and my strategies are working, but...”

“But it’s not the same.” Sabine shifted closer to Hera. Clad in a black jumpsuit, she reached for the Twi’lek’s hand. “I get it. I wish I could sneak you into the cockpit. Get you airborne again.”

Hera’s lips quirked toward a smile. “If it weren’t so risky a move, I’d let you.”

“Well, I’m here now...”

“Yeah?”

“And I’ve got no pressing work until late tomorrow...”

Hera squinted. “What are you getting at, Sabine?”

The Mandalorian girl grinned. She scooted off the side of the bed and reached for the first drawer under her bunk. Pulling it open, she took out a white crinkling garment, folded up into a square.

“I’m saying,” she replied, “we’ve got plenty of time for _this,_ if you want.”

Hera’s smile warmed up the entire room.

They took their time, with Hera shifting onto her knees and Sabine stripping out of her bodysuit and underwear. She lay down on the bed, helping Hera place the diaper underneath her. Once, she would have fought the Twi’lek on these moments. She couldn’t bear to lose her dignity after several bad dreams and wet beds. But, looking into Hera’s eyes, Sabine couldn’t say no anymore. She lay perfectly still as the Twi’lek pulled the diaper into place around her hips and taped it on. It wasn’t anything but a medical-grade absorbent brief, but the babyish smell it gave off put Sabine into a younger headspace.

“My good girl,” said Hera, gazing down at her. She stroked her hand along the side of Sabine’s face. “Such a good little girl...”

Sabine giggled. She let Hera sweep her into her arms. They fell back against the mountain of pillows that kept them propped up on the bed. Hera tugged a yellow blanket out from the corner of the bed—something she’d bought for Sabine on a market trip in the capital city. It was far too cute and fluffy to be anything other than a baby blanket. Sabine adored being snuggled in it.

Wearing nothing but a diaper and blanket, Sabine nuzzled herself into Hera’s chest. As she did, the Twi’lek shifted and winced.

“Sorry!” Sabine glanced up, cheeks burning red. “I didn’t hurt you, did I?”

“No, sweetie, it’s...” Hera laughed, blushing as well. “Okay, so this is embarrassing, but...”

“What?”

“So, you notice how things have gotten a little, um, bigger here?”

“What are you—?” Sabine broke off, staring right at Hera’s chest. “Oh. Ohh...”

“Yeah.” Hera placed Sabine’s head closer to her shoulder. “That’s why I’m in a gown most of the time now. I need a bit more chest room for the milk I’m carrying...”

Sabine licked her lips. She had noticed, but had never put it into so many words before. It was easier to focus on Hera’s belly and the child—hers and Kanan’s—growing in there. She wished she could see them already. But when she imagined Hera and her swaddled infant, nursing them at her breast, Sabine couldn’t help it. A spike of jealousy raced through her, as if that child got to enjoy everything she couldn’t—

That burning sensation on the back of her neck returned. Sabine winced. Her mother wouldn’t have approved. She would have considered such notions unseemly.

“Hey.” Hera’s voice broke her back to reality. Sabine locked eyes with her. “You’re a bit fussy tonight. What’s up?”

“I don’t know.” Sabine glanced at Hera’s chest again. “I keep having these, like, weird thoughts, and I don’t get—”

She froze when Hera moved a hand to her breast. With one tug, she opened her robe, revealing her silk white gown. Pulling down the neckline, she exposed her green flesh, along with one of her swollen breasts. Sabine couldn’t stop looking. She hated herself for looking, but she was lying in the woman’s arms in a diaper, cuddled inside a baby blanket, and now this was happening.

“Go ahead,” Hera whispered. A hand stroked its way through Sabine’s hair. “I don’t mind.”

Sabine hesitated. At another encouraging stroke from Hera’s hand, she nudged herself closer. She put her lips to the nipple and began to nurse. Sweet milk flowed into her mouth, and Sabine’s eyes fell half-shut.

Memories of warmth. Being held. Cold winter nights, pressed into her mother’s breast. Soft, secure, and cuddled in those strong arms. Nanny droids handled everything else, from diaper changes to bottle feedings, but there was one thing Ursa Wren could give her daughter. Her tiny fist wrapped around a strong fingertip, eyes shut in total serenity. Absolute love and acceptance.

“There you go,” Hera whispered in her ear. “Such a good, good girl you are...”

Sabine smiled, still latched onto her breast. She opened her eyes and met Hera’s smiling face. After a moment, the Twi’lek leaned down and kissed her on the forehead. Sabine giggled, and Hera tucked her deeper into the soft yellow blanket.

Time passed. Sabine switched from one breast to the other, her stomach filling up on milk. She didn’t blink when a little dribble filled the seat of her diaper. It was warm and cozy, and she didn’t want to leave the blanket, or the heat from Hera’s body. She nursed while Hera hummed a lullaby and stroked the side of her face. At one point, she took one of her lekku and teased the head-tail along Sabine’s cheek.

“Mothers do this to bond with their little ones on Ryloth,” Hera explained. The smile never left her face. “I know you don’t have any of these, but I think it’ll work.”

“Hmm.” Sabine snuggled into the bare lekku. Not as warm as the rest of Hera, but it would do. “Thanks, Hera...”

She trailed off into a yawn and went back to being breastfed.

Hera chuckled. “Aww, someone getting sleepy? I sure think so.”

Once Sabine was finished, the Twi’lek helped her lie back down. She kept Sabine’s torso wrapped up in the blanket, exposing her diaper so she could unfasten the tapes. Hera took her time, using some supplies from the drawer under the bed to clean her up. Sabine lay back with a thumb in her mouth as she watched Hera work her magic. Being put in a fresh diaper was oddly satisfying, if only because of the loving smile from Hera she got for it.

“There!” Hera shifted onto her back again. She wheezed and put a hand over her belly. “I’d say I’m practicing plenty for _this_ kid.”

Sabine nodded. She took the blanket off and moved the sheets around Hera’s body, tucking herself in beside her. When she shivered, Hera pulled her close, hugging her with one arm around Sabine’s waist, fingers teasing along the top of her diaper.

“Hmm...” Hera’s eyes shifted to Sabine in the dark of the bedroom. “Would you want to keep this up? After I have the baby, I mean.”

“I don’t know.” Sabine hesitated, worrying her bottom lip between her teeth. “I, um, wouldn’t want to get in the way—”

“Why would you be in the way?” Hera let out an exasperated laugh and bent her head forward. She kissed Sabine on the cheek. “You, Ezra, and Chopper were always my kids. Always will be.”

Sabine sniffled. That burning sensation of her mother’s glare was back, but she didn’t pull away. Instead, she dropped her head into Hera’s bosom and let the Twi’lek stroke her hair while tears slid down her face.

“Shh, baby girl.” Hera sighed and kissed her on the top of her hair. “I’m here. I’ve got you...”

“I know, I know...” Every word came out in a cracked voice. Sabine couldn’t help it. She squeezed her arms around Hera’s shoulders and nuzzled her face into the Twi’lek’s neck.

“I know you do.” Hera kissed her on the other cheek, soaking up one of her tear streaks. “You’re my sweetheart. You’re Mommy’s big girl, and you’ll take good care of your new sibling, won’t you?”

“Mm-hmm...” Sabine wiped at her eyes, wishing she could stop crying already. “I-I will...”

“Good.” Hera grinned, her face close enough for another forehead kiss. “Because, let me tell you, I am _not_ changing all those diapers by myself. Understood?”

Sabine laughed. It came out wet in between her tears. “Deal!”

They hugged again, and Hera went back to humming that lullaby. Sabine didn’t know the tune, but she closed her eyes and snuggled up against her breast, breathing softly. The last thing she remembered, as the lights on Lothal went out, was a familiar hand patting the back of her diaper, promising to be there when she woke up.


End file.
